The present disclosure relates to an electrographic image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus is provided with various boards, such as a high-voltage board, an engine board or the like. As a configuration to attach these boards, for example, there is a configuration to arrange an electrical part at a side part of an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus and to fix a board on a surface of a board holding member which is openably and closably attached to the electrical part.
In such a configuration, the board holding member is connected with the electrical part via a hinge member so that the board holding member is openable and closable with respect to the electrical part. When such a configuration is adopted, a structure to make the board holding member opened and closed with respect to the electrical part is complicated and there is a concern that the manufacturing cost of the image forming apparatus is increased. Also, there is a concern that attachment work of the board holding member to the electrical part is complicated because it is necessary to fix the board holding member and the hind member and to fix the electrical part and the hinge part when the board holding member is attached to the electrical part.